Stand garment steamers are used to remove creases from fabric, such as clothing and bedding, using steam. Stand garment steamers comprise a steamer head which is supplied steam from a stand base unit housing a steam generator and a water reservoir. The stand generally includes a hook or hanger on an upstanding support over which a garment or other fabric is hung to be treated with steam.
A user orientates the steamer head relative to the fabric to be treated by holding the steamer head which is connected to the stand by a hose. During use, steam is expelled from the steamer head and is directed towards the fabric to be treated, which hangs from the support.
Stretching of a fabric whilst performing the steaming operation is known to improve the de-wrinkling effect of applying steam to a fabric. It is known to have a stand garment steamer with a treatment board which sucks the fabric being treated onto the board, while user can stretch the fabric across the surface of the treatment board.
However, the known treatment boards of these stand garment steamers are typically difficult for the user to reposition when trying to optimise the de-wrinkling effect of the stand garment steamer on the fabric.
GB-A-2285457 discloses a rotatable ironing board which is pivotally mounted for rotation about its longitudinal axis in a vertical orientation. The board can be connected to a vacuum source so that the steam from a steam iron may be drawn through perforations in the board and thus through a garment on the board.